Candy Store
Candy Store est une chanson extraite du spectacle musical américain "Heaters: The Musical". Elle est reprise dans l'épisode Chapitre cinquante-et-un : L'éclate par les étudiants de Riverdale High. Contexte Cheryl décide de montrer à Toni et les autres ce qu'elle vaut mais la chorégraphe de la pièce ne se laisse pas impressionner facilement. Paroles |-|Paroles originales= Cheryl : Are we gonna have a problem? Did zombies eat your brain? You've come so far Why now are you yanking on my chain? I'd normally slap your face off And everyone here could watch But I'm feeling nice Here's some advice Listen up, biotch! Veronica et Betty : I like! Cheryl : Lookin' hot Buying stuff they cannot Veronica et Betty : I like! Cheryl : Drinkin' hard Maxin' dad's credit card Veronica et Betty : I like Cheryl : Skippin' gym Scaring her Screwing him Veronica et Betty : I like! Cheryl : Killer clothes Betty, Cheryl et Veronica : Kickin' nerds in the nose! Cheryl : If you lack the juice Go play duck duck goose Let your mommy fix you ice-cream Betty, Cheryl et Veronica : Woah! Cheryl : Or come hang with me And tonight we'll be Dirty dancing with the football team Betty, Cheryl et Veronica : Woah! Woah! Woah! Cheryl : Honey, whatcha waitin' for? Welcome to my candy store It's time for you to prove You're not a loser anymore Then step into my candy store Guys fall Betty : At your feet Veronica : Pay the check Help you cheat Betty, Cheryl et Veronica: All you Betty : Need to know Cheryl : Some dead weight Has to go Betty, Cheryl et Veronica : That freak's Betty : Not your friend I can tell in the end Betty, Cheryl et Veronica : If she Veronica : Had your shot Betty, Cheryl et Veronica : She would leave you to rot Veronica : 'Course if you don't care Fine! Go braid her hair Maybe Sesame Street is on Betty, Cheryl et Veronica : Woah! Betty : Or forget the creep Veronica : And get in my jeep Cheryl : Let's go tear up someone's lawn Toni : See, you don't have it Watch this! Toni et Peaches : Honey, whatcha waitin' for? Welcome to my candy store You just gotta prove You're not a door knob anymore Then step into my candy store Cheryl : You can join the team Toni : Or you can bitch and moan Cheryl : You can live the dream Toni : Or you can die alone Betty, Cheryl et Veronica : You can fly with eagles Or if you prefer Keep on testing me Toni et Peaches : And end up like her Tous : Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh Toni : Honey, whatcha waiting fo- Cheryl : Shut up Toni! Step into my candy store! Betty et Veronica : Time for you to prove (Cheryl : Oooh woah!) You're not a lame ass anymore (Cheryl : Woah-oh-oh!) Tous : Then step into my candy store It's my candy store It's my candy It's my candy store It's my candy It's my candy store It's my candy store |-|Traductions des paroles= ... Galerie Vidéos Riverdale “Heathers the Musical” - Candy Store 3x16|Performance Riverdale - "Candy Store" - Heathers The Musical Episode - Riverdale Cast|Audio Candy Store - Heathers The Musical|Version originale Notes Navigation Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Chansons Riverdale